A New Kind Of Devil
by Curing the Plauge
Summary: Thanks for input! I have made a lot of good changes, So stay tuned, damn you! chapter 4 is up! Extra! Extra! Read all about my insanity!Check out my The Warriors and 24 fictions!
1. Chapter 1

A New Kind Of Devil chapter 1

**_Reaor_**! Translation: Hi, I'm kingkong (now with emotional issues!) I'm on top of the Statue of Liberty! Can't a depressed ape molest a national monument without **The Man** bringing him down? I forgot the summary and $!#$# here comes the disclaimer! I don't own DOA but I wish I did I could really...! So, anyway, Kusami meets an unknown fighter while at a tournament and takes an interest in him! And _that's _one to game on. Ahh, how I love my new slogan!

**_Reor_**! Translation: The wind was harsh that night. The rain came down like hail. Overhead, a meteor shower flew across the cloudless sky like a beautiful reign of independence fireworks. Kusami was on her way to the tournament.

Tonight was prom night. Kusami was exploring the surface of suicide in a depressed mood. She toyed with the thought of driving a spear into her heart while looking out of her window. While every other family around her was enjoying a milestone in their children's lives, she reflected on what was supposed to have been _her_ prom night.

She had been 17. That was before the tournament. She would have been the sexiest girl there. She knew it. If she had gone, she knew she would have been the first girl to be laid.

She had bought the "perfect" dress. It had been beautiful. The dress had a slit that went half the full length of the material. The slit even revealed a large portion of her silk, see-through panties. The dress also revealed a lot of cleavage, since she refused to wear bras. (Ha Ha! "Sexy" moment leads nowhere!) But, she had not gone that night. She had been forced to stay at the fight. Yes, the street fights in Zack's basement were the most fun she had ever experienced. (Especially the after-parties.)

The nightlife in Hong Kong had given her the best memories of her life. But memories were the past. And the past, no, _her_ past was painful. But good memories were medicine. Good memories could save your life. (And _that's_ one to game on) Time was a deadly and dangerous place. One no person can take shelter in. After all, the old fables teach that only ghosts dwell in the past. (And _that's_ _anothe_r one to game on Yeah! I'm on a roll!)

"But they made me stay. They made me face that… that thing." She assured herself.

And now she had to face it again. Now she had to concern herself with her future, not her past.

Now, the evil was headed toward her. And she couldn't wait to face it. This time, the battle would only end with one of the fighters headed to the bone-yard.

**_Reeoar_! Translation: Oh no! I made what I hate, "_Gosh Darn_" cliffies! PLEASE R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Kind Of Devil chapter 2

**ROOOOOAAAR!** Translation: Waz up? Sorry to take so long to update. I know it's been like 6 months but any ways the story keeps goin'. I do not own DOA. Fa Shizzle! (Sorry, had to throw that in there)

**RAEOOR!** Translation: As her cruise pulled into the island, Kasumi was in a much better mood. She was feeling _amazing_! As she waited to get off the boat, a man approached her. He had long hair like a skater; his left eye had a scar just above it, and to top it all off, he was carrying a Stratocaster guitar. Needless to say, just looking at him made her fall in love. (I just described myself! If you want me, call 555-NoF-ingWay)

"Ma'am" he spoke in a smooth, young, Kentucky accent. "I would say that those two men behind me are planning to stab you as soon as I move out of their way." He thrust a scarred hand over his shoulder and indicated two short figures behind him.

" However, I would be happy to throw them over the rail to their deaths, but first I need something from you."

Terrified, Kasumi whispered, " Please, if you're telling the truth I'll do almost anything. I've had a bad ride."

" In that case, I'm gonna need your name and a promise that I can buy you dinner later." And without waiting for the obvious answer, "My name's Beretta Nadia, and I'll be saving your life today."

"Well, I would say that would be a fair price for keeping my life." Was the reply, along with, "And I'm Kasumi." (I don't know her last name. If you do, please give it to me in a review. Thanks)

And with those words, Beretta turned and strode towards the men. As he looked into the eyes of the one nearest to him, he smiled.

Without warning, his left hand was forced into the unsuspecting man's face. As the victim's face bled, he was lifted and tossed over the rail. Several people screamed, though no one approached the battle. As Kasumi watched the second man drew a large switchblade knife, which was lost by means of the guitar slamming the man's hand to the ship railing. This bone crushing blow was followed by an uppercut that lifter the poor devil over the rail and beyond its protection.

"_Damn_!" was the only word Kasumi could think of to describe the incident as her defender returned unscathed.

"So, 9:00 good for you?"

"Always." was the answer.

At nine o' clock that night, Kasumi was not in the least surprised to see that every eye on her and her soon to be lover was a jealous one.

"I think I'm in love." Kasumi whispered to her escort.

"I think the feeling could be called 'mutual'." Was the first thing that was said that marked the beginning of their relationship.

As the couple ate and discussed their ideas and opinions, along wit other meaningless matters, both became aware that a person had walked to the table. Both looked up and saw a man standing beside the table.

As Zack looked down at Beretta, he saw what he expected. Once again, he had managed to attract the affections of the most beautiful and desirable woman among the grop surrounding him.

"Now Nadia, what have I told you about employees dating customers?" Zack asked, clearly attempting a confrontation.

"Employees?" Kasumi asked.

**REEOR! **Translation: Well, another cliffy from your homedizzle, Me! Please, if you read this story, review it for me. It took a long time to make and I would appreciate ANY feedback! Stay tuned for more! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A New Kind Of Devil chapter 3

**REAOR! **What's up? Thanks for all the input! I have repaired many personas and have also destroyed my veiw of perfection and invented a new one! I don't own DOA. Thanks!

**GRR! **" Yea, didn't he tell you? The retard is my Security Head." Zack sneered.

" You pathetic prick. Do you honestly feel the urge to ruin my life over and over?"

"You know, I just want to get in this bitch's pants the moment you leave."

At this point, both of the young people rise from their chairs, approach Zack, but to not return the hostile behavior of the protagonist. Instead both have remarks in mind.

" I'll see you on the floor tomorrow night." Was Kasumi's dignified reply.

"And you can bet your ass I'll be there waiting for your ashes." Were Beretta's only words. (Which are really cheesy! Please excuse this line because it is how I would have responded if I had any guts.) While walking away, Beretta grabbed Zack by his arm and whispered, "You say another thing about her and I'll knock you on your ass."

"Now Beretta, that's a good way to get fired!" was the cocky reply.

" Really? Tell ya what, shitheels, I quit."

The next night was the best of Beretta's life. After losing the only woman he had ever had a connection to, he made his decision. He had to murder his boss. After a long prayer session, he removed the anti-psychotics from his top drawer and threw them into the ocean. Falling to his knees, he began to weep over the very brief connection he had experienced. The memory of the argument flooded into his mind.

After Zack's cowardly words, Kasumi seemed to have forgotten that she had almost loved him. She had instantly seen the dinner as making her even for his deed. How could he possibly stand to call himself a man with a job working for a _thing _like Zack? She had demanded. He needed a place he could isolate himself at. He _needed_ this island. Could she understand? He needed to keep others, including her, safe! But Kasumi had taken the words lightly. Then a horrific realization flashed over her. _He was the thing. He had murdered her only _real_ love. _But she would soon learn how wrong she was.

After leaving the dock he had stained with blood in place of tears, Nadia made his way to the Master Room of the hotel. As he stood in front of Zack's door, he had another idea, a more logical idea. Zack opened the door on the second knock and instantly opened his mouth to scream, but was silenced. As Beretta held Zack down, he whispered into his victim's ear.

"Don't bother to scream, Cincadinia."

"No, you can't know that. How? Cinchidicana?" The daemon replied.

" I am Iron Man." Beretta laughed. "Have you not heard Sabbath's fable? I am he which is to eliminate the threat to the Holy One. That means you, Hoss"

The fiend began to recoil out of fear of the name. As he did, Nadia began to scream.

"I am the one who will bring you to justice, as all mortals of your caliber are. You will apologize to her whose life you ruined. But enough for immortal speech, after all we're only human, which is why I have not the courage to end your life."

And with these words, Zack (Cincandinia) was dragged to the arena and cast in front of his only _real _threat.

**GEERAR!** Well, how do you like that one? Once again, I would appreciate ANY input. For those of you who care, thank you and please stay tuned. (I'm feeling very emotional at the moment)


	4. Chapter 4

**RAIOR! MOTHER! **You like me! You really Like Me! I have friends! (tear streams down my face) TY 4 input! It gets more like me(weird I mean)! x-Red Eye-x, Thank you for bringing out my true writer! You are Awesome! Why don't you fans out there help me too? Please? I'll give up my guitar! (not really) I don't own DOA! Fa Shezze my friends! Metalica is 4 sissies!

**RAORIZZLE! **As Zack lay face down, he began to beg the threat for mercy.

"Why? What did I do?" he pleaded.

"You killed him. You ripped his throat out. YOU KILLED ME WITH HIM!" Kasumi began to shriek.

"Actually, he didn't, but I know who did." Beretta piped in, struggling with the voices that came back.

Kill her. Yes. That's the answer. She hurt you with her words. Us. Hurt us. The millions of emotions flooded back to him.

I can't. I… I… loved her.

Lov_ed_. You like her. You hate us. We are Legion, for we are many. You with us, we overthrow you. I am your father. You looked but did not see HER. We did. WE HELPED.

No, you turned her against me!

You did that yourself.

Nope! That was all you. You headed for a ass whuppin, Hoss.

Suddenly, Beretta found himself wishing for the pills again. He missed the way they helped him. They made him feel desirable. Perfect, almost. And for the second time that night, Beretta Nadia silently wept blood from his slowly darkening eyes.

As Kasumi watched, blood began to pour from Beretta's eyes. The sight terrified her, but as he began to speak, it almost seemed as if he were crying. Beretta began to reveal his true nature to all who stood around him. He wished he had thought to wear something besides blood-soaked street clothes. As everyone listened to the tale, how he had almost murdered his boss, how he had rebelled against the voices, even of how he was planning to kill himself after singing for the tournament, which was going to be held over the pool of blood that symbolized Kasumi's hate for her competitors, Nadia's past, and the dying evil in the world.

And, finally, Beretta Nadia told the woman he loved how these things he had to protect her from murdered her father. What he had always hid from her was what would finally seal their love. It wasn't a _thing, _but _things_ that she finally knew someone else was warring with. As she was told her lover's every secret, how he still battled the murderers inside him, how he had to restrain them before daybreak, how he had to kill himself to rid the world of them, Kasumi realized that she had to stop his suicide. After everything that his Daemons had done to her, they had had done worse to him. And she had to help him.

Kasumi dropped to her knees and, for the first time in her life, kissed the man she loved. As the two kissed, an aura appeared around them, an aura of such strength and unquestionable beauty that it cannot be described in mortal or immortal words.

Blood from Berettas eyes instantaneously was vanished. As Zack watched his captor, he also began to weep. He weeped for all his wrongs, he weeped over the knowledge that he couldn't change.

As the lovers stood together, Kasumi removed Beretta's guitar from his back, helped him limp up to the stage( the blood loss had weakened him), and plugged his guitar into the amplifier.

Now's your chance! Kill her! Show them how important you are! Kill her before you pass out!

In time you'll find that you are unimportant.

Excuse me?

There is no you, there is only me! And I'm not listening, not any more! The more you say, the more I fall. You don't know what I'm capable of!

And with these fate deciding words, Beretta Nadia began to play music such as had never been surpassed in inspiration.

And it was the best song in the world.

**ROARRRRRR! **Thanks for reading! It was very long in the making! Hope you enjoy it! Yes, I won't say the f word! Please R&R me, you rotten crazy bastards.


End file.
